We Used To Be Friends
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: After a magical accident, Mal is reverted back to when she was a six year old and all she wants to do is run around and cause mischief with her best friend...Here's a hint, it's not Evie.


**Chapter 1**

" _What...the fuck?"_ Uma thought, trying to tune out Harry's giggles from where he stood, the pirate leaning over her shoulder at the sight before them.

"Uma! Make him stop! He's being a butt face!" a familiar but weirdly higher pitched than usual voice whined in front of them.

That really set Harry off, the first mate falling to the ground in boisterous laughter, pointing his hook at the small purple haired girl in front of them who was pouting from where she stood next to an exhausted looking Ben.

"Do I even want to know?" Uma questioned, arms crossed.

"It's my fault," Jane moaned from one of the couches of Ben's office. Brow raised, the pirate captain looked expectantly at the usually quiet girl. "I was trying to practice some magic. I mean, magic itself is not bad. It's how it's used that can make it bad," she ranted. "And I mean, Mal was saying how she had a lot of stuff on her mind and things to do and I just wanted to do something to help but...this happened!" she said gesturing towards the small child version of the current Lady of the Court who did not look happy to be talked about in such way as if she wasn't present.

"Oh this is just _rich_! Uma! It's like them Christmas shows we always saw on the television on the Isle," Harry hooted. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Harry! Enough!" the seawitch hissed, headache starting to build, immediately silencing her first mate though he remained on the floor, grinning with glee at the uncomfortable frown the little six year old wore. Turning her gaze to Ben, Uma asked, "So what is it that you're expecting me to do? My magic is water and potions based. I don't think I can reverse this, even if I still had my mom's potions book."

"Actually," Ben said with that boyish smile he always did when he was about to say something that she just knew she wouldn't like. (Uma hated that damn look.) "Merlin is already making a potion for her. Apparently, this is something that happened to him all too often years ago when he was still a young wizard. The thing is..." Ben paused with a guilty look. "I have a council meeting in an hour and it wouldn't be wise to have Mal there like this and apparently...she only has her memories up until she was six."

Uma's frown deepened. "Meaning _what_ exactly for me?"

"Well…" Ben began looking down at the young girl, frowning as he gently tugged his wallet from where she was trying to hide it behind her back. "At age six, apparently Evie wasn't Mal's best friend…" he left the sentence hanging, leaving the seawitch to connect the dots.

Suddenly, Uma's eyes widened, her head shaking frantically. "Oh seven seas...fuck no..."

A small hand grabbed hers and Uma looked down to see this young version of Mal looking up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Uma snapped, trying to refrain herself from snatching her hand away from the young girl. Mal motioned for her to bend down. Uma rolled her eyes but eventually bent down to be level with the much shorter girl.

"Did you really turn into a giant octopus and get all the kids off the Isle?" Mal asked in a hushed whisper that only a child would ever think was quiet enough to not be heard by the rest of the room.

Uma glanced from Jane to Ben to Harry and then back at Mal before saying, "Basically. I also spelled a silly king."

Mal gasped, eyes growing wide as complete and total awe appeared on her face as she looked up at the seawitch.

Unexpectedly, Uma found a de-aged half-fae happily wrap her little arms around her neck as the little girl excitedly proclaimed, "Uma you're the best! Now we can finally take over the world!"

Uma let out a soft laugh as she found herself hugging the young girl back, allowing her heart to squeeze painfully for this little girl that she used to call her best friend.

* * *

I originally posted this on Tumblr. Might come back and add to it but for now, I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
